One Objection After Another
by LucasDiamond
Summary: After a long time from the Vera Misham case, Apollo Justice returns to court with 4 more cases to tackle. Not only are they weird, but they all tie up to one special thing. His feelings for Ema Skye. Apollo x Ema in later chapters.


**One Objection After Another**

**Chapter 1**

Case 1: The Role Reversal Turnabout

Apollo_: After so long since the Vera Misham case, I'm back in court. And I don't even know who my client is. This is a mysterious case, about rape. Even Mr. Wright has never gotten_ _a rape case before. And when this case shows up, he shoves it right in my face. He can't take the case anyway so I can't blame him. Now, I gotta go to the courtroom lobby. I'm late….._

* * *

August 21, 2027 9:15 AM

Courtroom Lobby No. 2

Apollo: Now, where's my client? I don't even know who he or she even looks like.

Ema: Hey Apollo.

Apollo: Oh, hey Ema. Nice to see you here. I'm trying to look for my client. Can you help me out?

Ema: Um, Apollo….I am your client.

Apollo: WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? (Ema raped someone?!)

Phoenix: Surprised, Apollo?

Apollo: SURE AM! HOW THE HELL DOES THIS MAKE SENSE?

Phoenix: Well, that's why you took this case, right?

Apollo: YOU MADE ME TAKE IT!

Phoenix: Easy on the yelling. Save that for the trial.

Ema: I don't know how I got in this mess. I shouldn't be here.

Apollo: (My bracelet is tightening. Ema must be hiding something. Please tell me it's a good thing and not a bad thing.)

Ema: Oh well. *throws a Snackoo at Apollo's face* You're going to need that.

Apollo: Thank….MUNCH…you. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH.

Bailiff: Mr. Justice, to the courtroom.

Apollo: Alright, wait…..where's Trucy?

Phoenix: She won't be helping you today. I want you to do this alone.

Apollo: Alone? (I don't think I can do it alone…..)

Phoenix: Sure. You're going to need to do one case alone someday. Today's the perfect day.

Apollo: Are you sure?

Phoenix: The case already doesn't make sense from the get-go, so you got nothing to worry.

Apollo: (I hope so. Guess it's time. Here comes Justice!)

* * *

August 21, 2027 9:25 PM

Courtroom No. 2

Judge: Court is now in session. Is both sides ready?

Apollo: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Winston: The prosecution has been ready for a while, Your Honor.

Apollo: (Winston Payne is prosecuting? Makes sense. Klavier has a soft spot for Ema….so I heard.)

Judge: Alright. Mr. Payne, your opening statement?

Winston: I did not prepare one, Your Honor. This case will go by so fast, one is not needed.

Apollo: Hey, I barely know about this case. I need some information.

Winston: Why did you take the case then?

Apollo: MR. WRIGHT MADE ME! Ahem, sorry.

Winston: Well then, please refer to the autopsy report. _Autopsy Report added to Court Record. _According to the autopsy report, the rape happened 2 days ago, at 10:15 PM, located in a dark alleyway in Pokercheck St. The victim, Michael Farley, was raped for 15 minutes straight.

Apollo: (Ouch, 15 minutes straight?) Wait, Pokercheck St is a closed off area. Why would the victim be there?

Winston: That's for him to tell us. The prosecution calls Michael Farley to the stand.

Apollo: (I know something is off here. There has to be something off here.)

Winston: Witness, er, victim, name and occupation.

Michael: Michael Farley, salesman.

Winston: Mr. Farley, please testify to the court what were you doing in Pokercheck St, and the events that led to the rape.

Micheal: It'll be my pleasure.

Apollo: (He seems too happy about it. If I was raped for 15 minutes straight, I wouldn't be happy.)

Michael: I was walking down Pokercheck St looking for customers. Since I was a salesman, they allowed me in. As I was proceeding to a house, I was pulled in by a mysterious figure into a dark alley. I saw the face; it was the defendant, no doubt. And, the rape happened, that's all.

Judge: Mr. Justice, you may cross examine the witness, er, victim.

Apollo: Alright, here goes nothing.

_Cross Examination_

_I was walking down Pokercheck St looking for customers._

Apollo: Hold it! Why would you go to Pokercheck St and not any other street?

Michael: Well, I hear the people there are rich, so I can really get a lot of money selling stuff there.

Apollo: (Doing this for money, huh? Meh.)

_Since I was a salesman, they allowed me in._

Apollo: Hold it! **They **allowed you in?

Michael: The residents.

Apollo: Ah, I see…..

_As I was proceeding to a house, I was pulled in by a mysterious figure into a dark alley._

_I saw the face; it was the defendant, no doubt._

Apollo: Hold it! How do yo-

Winston: One moment. I'd like to present a photo of the crime scene to the court. _Crime Scene Photo added to Court Record. _As you can see, the defendant is shown there, which proves that who Mr. Farley saw, was the defendant.

Apollo: (Dammit, I was actually getting somewhere.)

_And the rape happened, that's all._

Apollo: Hold it! The autopsy report says you were raped for 15 minutes straight. Never heard a female raping a male before.

Michael: Hey, it happens. Of course, with sickos like the defendant.

Ema: HEY!

Apollo: So, after the 15 minutes, what happened? Usually people should be unconscious when they are raped.

Michael: That's true. But I'm a sturdy man, so I can handle it. I left the alley. Nothing really happened to that rapist over there. She just stood there after that.

Apollo: The defense requests this to be added to the testimony.

Judge: OK, Mr. Justice. Mr. Farley, add what you said to the testimony.

Michael: Alright.

_The rapist just stood there after I left._

Apollo: Objection! That's a lie!

Michael: I'm sure I can remember what happened clearly.

Apollo: I know someone who's been raped wouldn't remember anything at all. *presents Crime Scene Photo* As you can see, my client is there. But look closer…she's on the floor! Most likely unconscious.

Winston: So what if the defendant stood or sat on the floor? Makes no difference.

Apollo: Oh, it makes a big difference. Why would the "rapist" be knocked out and not the victim?

Michael: I told you, I'm sturdy. I can handle 15 minutes being raped.

Apollo: *smirks* Are you sure being raped or….RAPING SOMEONE?

Winston: WHAT? What are you talking about?

Apollo: The defense would like to accuse Michael Farley of raping my client!

Judge: Mr. Justice, that's a wild accusation. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?

Apollo: Evidence? (Er, did not think this through.)

Judge: If you do not have any evidence, I will have to hand down my verdict.

Apollo: Uh…..I don't have evidence. (Dammit all!)

Judge: Well then, I guess I let the jury handle the verdict.

?: OBJECTION!

* * *

Who was the person to say the objection? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and please review. This is my first fanfic after all.


End file.
